however improbable
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: [kaishin prompt dump] When Shinichi finally slips out onto the roof of Suzuki-san's hotel, Kaitou KID is holding his stolen jewel up, squinting at it in the moonlight. He cuts a striking figure like that — he always does, really, whatever he's doing.


**however improbable**

 **by:** katsukifatale  
 **summary:** When Shinichi finally slips out onto the roof of Suzuki-san's hotel, Kaitou KID is holding his stolen jewel up, squinting at it in the moonlight. He cuts a striking figure like that — he always does, really, whatever he's doing. Shinichi often finds that he can't help the instinctual way his eyes turn toward KID, the way his mind goes pinpoint and every cell of him focuses in on the way KID's smirk spreads across his face or the dexterous way his long, slim fingers move as he steals.  
 **warnings:** post-canon kudou shinichi, canon-compliant, established relationship  
 **an:** this is the first of a collection of kaishin requests i've received on tumblr! i'm using them as a warm-up for the kaishinbigbang that's happening in january.

* * *

When Shinichi finally slips out onto the roof of Suzuki-san's hotel, Kaitou KID is holding his stolen jewel up, squinting at it in the moonlight. He cuts a striking figure like that — he always does, really, whatever he's doing. Shinichi often finds that he can't help the instinctual way his eyes turn toward KID, the way his mind goes pinpoint and every cell of him focuses in on the way KID's smirk spreads across his face or the dexterous way his long, slim fingers move as he steals. Tonight is no different; on the rooftop, bathed in the moonlight, KID looks ethereal, glows brighter than the princess cut diamond he holds up.

After a beat kid sighs and drops his hand. Even that casual movement is graceful, when it comes from KID.

"Not the one?" Shinichi asks. He straightens up from his lean against the door jamb and makes his way out from the shadows. KID doesn't jump, because of course he doesn't; just as Shinichi is attuned to KID, he knows that KID is equally aware of him. KID lets him get close enough that Shinichi can feel the heat of his body through his suit. He wonders how KID copes with the Tokyo summers under all of that fabric and all those traps.

"Not the one," KID confirms. His voice is soft and light, almost playful, but it doesn't reach his eyes and Shinichi feels a warm burst of pride and satisfaction that KID doesn't feel the compulsion to hide that from him. He sits down, apparently not worried about getting his white suit dirty, and pats the cement next to him.

Shinichi rolls his eyes but complies, sitting close enough to the phantom thief that their thighs touch. Despite the heavy humidity in the air, the warmth of KID's leg is comforting. When he glances over, KID is leaning back on his palms and his head is tipped up to the sky. He looks — gorgeous, relaxed. Completely at ease, and something in Shinichi's chest unfurls into full bloom, and he finds that he can't hold himself back anymore.

KID makes a questioning noise but doesn't flinch away when Shinichi reaches over and tugs on his tie, making a loose mess of it. He allows Shinichi to touch him, fingers brushing through sweat-stiffened, untamable hair and across cheeks pink from heat. He allows Shinichi to guide him forward, until their foreheads touch and Shinichi can feel every damp puff of breath, every sweep of KID's long lashes.

And then KID closes the distance, and all Shinichi can think about is KID's smell and KID's chapped lips and KID's hand sliding up the back of his neck to hold him in place, and KID's monocle digging into his cheek, and the soft trail of KID's hair and the way KID's body, so strong and capable, is angling toward him like he's something KID wants, and then —

And then KID parts his lips and Shinichi lets out a shaky little moan, and KID shivers hard enough that his hat starts to slip off. Shinichi catches it and shoves it back up, and he can feel KID's smile breaking out against his mouth.

"Protecting my modesty?"

"Like you have any."

KID just laughs, low and soft. The sound of it makes Shinichi flush.

"Your outfit is ridiculous," he feels compelled to add in response to KID's attractive, knowing, infuriating smirk. He's pretty sure there's a line scored across his cheek from where KID's monocle had dug in, if the way KID's smirk turns smug is any indication. He still has to go to the police station to make the heist report and KID knows it, the bastard. He prays Satou-keiji isn't around to give him suspicious looks. Sometimes he thinks she knows.

"It's a good look, and I've got a lot of fans to impress," is all KID says. And then he's on his feet, the button for his glider already pressed. The mechanism springs to life, and Shinichi watches as his lover falls backward off the roof of the hotel and becomes a white speck against a backdrop of stars and city lights.

Shinichi doesn't have to pat down his pockets to know that the diamond KID stole earlier is there, just like it always is.

He smiles into the warm Tokyo night.

"See you at home, Kaito."


End file.
